robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:UK Finalists
Razer will be last in the robots with more than one appearence. S3, Dantomkia, Wheely Big Cheese, Pussycat, Spawn Again and Thermidor 2 come before it. Helloher (talk) 19:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I know. I had a feeling Razer would be snuck up higher than it belonged. Part of my reason for creating this page is to show that Razer wasn't as great as it was cracked up to be. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I couldn't agree more. 'Helloher (talk) 21:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Isn't that bot-bashing, and thus illegal on this wikia? CBFan 08:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not really. We have an order, but Razer was merely put in too early. We aren't saying it was rubbish, rather, it was unsucessful on a Semi Finals Reached : Attempts ratio. Helloher (talk) 08:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well put. I won't pretend to like Razer, but my opinion has not spread into the article itself (RA2 was the one to write Razer's section anyway) so it is therefore not illegal. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::OK, fair enough. Can't argue with that. CBFan 09:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Order I've completed the order, but I'm not sure if it is a fair indicator. Robots that reached the semi-finals are outranking those who reached one convingingly and then fell unfortunately. Even Cassius, who came as a runner-up, is lower ranked than Mute, who barely contributed to its battles and won through on luck. I guess if we consider it based on ratio, and not actually a ranking, it would be fine, but can anyone see a way around this? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, don't worry. I've solved it myself. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Big Brother We seem to have missed it off. Problem is, I don't know where abouts it would fit in the table. CBFan (talk) 13:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Second las, above Mute and below Scutter's Revenge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Can I ask why? OK, I know Mute didn't really do an awful lot, but it still won its heat. Need I remind you that Big Brother lost its heat, and got through by a conceivment? I would have thought it should have therefore gone below Mute. CBFan (talk) 21:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::My point is that Mute contributed nothing to any of its battles. It rammed Demolition Man once, flipped it from upside down to on its back when it was already immobile, did nothing against Behemoth, flipped Judge Shred once which caused it to land on its wheels anyway, and did nothing against Firestorm before it was flipped out. At least Big Brother put up a fight against Mace 2 and Ultor, and defeated Sir Chromalot. That's why Mute lost. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Hate to argue with you, again, but Mute's flip seemed to knock out half of Judge Shred's drive. And a loss is still a loss. I'm sorry, but Mute outranks Big Brother in that aspect. CBFan (talk) 09:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry TG, but I've got to agree with CBFan here. Mute should be ahead. 'Helloher (talk) 09:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC)